Brother's Love
by MichiAt
Summary: SetoxMokuba. Lemon. Seto Kaiba siempre ha sobreprotegido a su hermanito "Moki". Pero un día, un viejo amante le revela cómo hacer que su hermano de independice un poco. Participación especial de Ryou Marufuji, a.k.a. Zane Truesdale.


Notas de la autora:

Este fic lo había escrito hace tiempo para un concurso de fics yaoi de Yu-Gi-Oh! Ganando el segundo lugar n/n.

Ahora lo he modificado (y mejorado 3), así que ésta es la versión "beta" del fic original x3 espero que de todos modos sea de su agrado.

--

Seto Kaiba no duerme, Seto Kaiba es un hombre de mano fuerte, Seto Kaiba es arrogante, Seto Kaiba es egoísta, Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba... Todos estos sonidos emitidos por una pantalla de televisión y periodistas corruptos se escapan a la atención de Seto Kaiba. Ellos creerían que Kaiba se encontraría trabajando. No lo ven como un humano. Pero Kaiba estaba en el último piso de su corporación, sí, aunque no trabajando. Sino contemplando relajadamente el atardecer.

El intercomunicador es el culpable de una interrupción en su actual tarea.

_- Señor Kaiba_ - suena por el aparato la voz de su secretaria - _Un joven de la Academia de Duelo Blue Obelisk ha venido a verlo._

- _Hazlo pasar_ - Respondió a secas. Teniendo en mente la posibilidad de que le comunicasen algún problema referente a esa propiedad.

El hermoso peliazul que entró a la oficina, miró a Kaiba fijamente a los ojos, saludándolo con familiaridad como si estuviera recordando lejanas memorias en el mismo instante.

- _Hola, Seto_ - Esa voz... ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Viniendo de ese visitante, no le importaba la familiaridad con que le trataba al llamarlo por su nombre.

- _Hola, Zane. Tiempo_... - Una minúscula y sexy sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro del castaño. Kaiba, con un ademán, le indicó que podía sentarse delante de él en uno de los cómodos asientos de su oficina. Sin permitirse al menos estrecharse las manos debido al gran espacio entre ellos que el inmenso escritorio del dueño de esa exitosa compañía ocupaba, el Hell Kaiser le obedeció.

- _Ya lo creo. Ansiaba verte._

- _¿Hay algún problema en la academia?_

- _No. Ninguno, pensé en escaparme y de por casualidad pasaba por aquí_...

La mueca en el rostro de Seto se hizo más amplia. Sabía de sobra que las casualidades no existen, que todo resultaba ser producto de los cuidadosos cálculos de la mente humana. Aquella circunstancia en la que se encontraba había sido provocada por un calor interno del peliazul, y el otro comenzó a sentir lo mismo cuando apenas lo había escuchado mencionar su nombre.

- _Esa sonrisa, Seto... fue la que me sedujo aquella noche... después de que me derrotaras en duelo, caí de rodillas ante ti y tocaste mi rostro_...

- _No me digas que viniste por más, Zane_.

Zane tragó saliva forzosamente. Sí, era esa la razón por la cual decidió ir a verlo. Sólo lo vio a los ojos. Seto, ocultándolo, había expuesto sus deseos. Seto tomó la fotografía de su hermano, la cual fue también detallada por el otro duelista.

- _¿Aún tienes ese problema con tu hermano?_

_- . . ._

_- A causa de él tuviste que irte tan pronto. Ni un beso de despedida, Seto_ - Una mirada rencorosa y a la vez lastimera se adueñó del rostro de Zane, desviándose por algunos momentos del cuerpo del otro, pero mirarlo de nuevo fue suficiente para dejarlo cautivado, como aquella vez.

- _Mokuba necesita de mi protección, Zane._

_- ¿?_

_- Siempre ha contado conmigo. Lo he defendido y protegido de cualquier mal, incluso de la soledad._

_- ¿Todo el tiempo?_

_- Por supuesto._

_- Yo... tenía ese mismo problema con mi hermano Syrus._

_- ¿? ¿Tienes un hermano?_

_- Sí. Yo no podía separarme de mi hermano por temor a que él fuese lastimado. Pero tuve que demostrarle que él podía valerse por sí sólo._

_- ¿Y cómo hiciste eso?_

_- Pues... haciendo justo lo que nosotros hicimos, Kaiba._

_- ¿Cometiste incesto? _– Seto jamás había pensado en aquella remota idea.

_- Sí._

_- Pero..._

_- Pero eso hizo que Syrus se fortaleciera a sí mismo. Comenzó a buscar más a sus compañeros de habitación y a tener parejas. Sin mencionar la seguridad que le dio en sí mismo. Lo pude ver en sus duelos._

_- ¿Podría pasar lo mismo con Mokuba?_

_- Claro que sí._

_- Entonces haré lo que me acabas de decir, Zane._

_- Seto -_ Lo detuvo en seco - _Y... ¿después de eso?_

_- Si funciona... _- Le dice con voz suave tomando a Zane por la cintura - _Entonces te recompensaré por tu ayuda._

Después de darle un beso a Zane acariciándole la lengua con la propia, dejándolo ansioso, se dirigió a la Mansión Kaiba y llegó a la habitación de Mokuba, abriendo la puerta firmemente y sin tocar. Seto vio más que impactado cómo su hermano, desnudo sobre la cama, ignorando completamente su presencia gracias a que mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba concentrado de más en aquella tarea, se penetraba a sí mismo con la punta trasera de un lápiz y repetía su nombre.

- _¿Mo... kuba?_

_- ¡¿Hermano?!_ - No sabía si esconder el lápiz penetrándose completamente con él o sacando todo lo que ya tenía dentro y cubrirlo con la almohada. Pero la impresión de ser descubierto de aquella manera no le permitió ejecutar ninguna de las dos opciones.

- _Mokuba... ¿tú estabas...? -_ El asombro no cabía en él.

- _¡No, Seto! _- Mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Seto se sentó junto a Mokuba. No podía evitar sentirse bien ante aquella muestra de admiración de su hermano por él. Pero por otra parte, un simple lápiz no sería capaz de decirle lo especial que era para Seto, ni le brindaría ese amor incondicional fraternal. Sabía que había descuidado a Mokuba y quería compensarlo.

- _Mokuba..._ - Le puso la mano en el hombro.

- _Lo siento, Seto, es que yo_... - Se le salían lágrimas de vergüenza.

Seto tomó el rostro de su hermano y lo besó suavemente.

- _No necesitas esto, Moki_ - Sacó el lápiz del pequeño ano de su hermano con el mayor de los cuidados y lo lanzó al suelo - _Es muy peligroso, ¿entiendes? Te puedes hacer daño._

_- E... está bien, Seto_ - Dijo sonrojado.

Seto tomó las manos de Mokuba y le besó de nuevo, esta vez utilizando su lengua para que le ayudara a recorrer la de su hermanito y el resto de la pequeña boca. Fue inclinándose poco a poco sobre Mokuba hasta acostarlo sobre la cama, haciéndolo caer de espaldas con delicadeza. El pequeño sólo calló impresionado y con un ligero rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. Seto acarició el miembro de su hermano, el cual se endurecía con apenas unos ligeros toques, notando con aquello la obvia falta de experiencia del menor, agradeciendo eso a la primera divinidad que se le pasara por la mente, ya que por alguna razón, estaba complacido por ser el primero en tocar ese virginal cuerpo.

- _Sí, hermano_... - Le soltó Mokuba, retorciéndose por el placer que las grandes manos de Seto le proporcionaban, y nublando por algunos momentos la mente del mayor antes de que éste recordara el nombre de algún Dios. Mokuba muy excitado se soltó de las manos de su hermano mayor y desabotonó su pantalón permitiéndose llegar a tocar con su boca la piel de Seto, quien para ayudarlo se quitó la ropa en su totalidad.

Mokuba, después de largo rato de ver con detenimiento y ansias el esbelto y desnudo cuerpo de su hermano, se anima a ser el primero en participar, metiendo lo que puede del pene de Kaiba en su boca, pero se lo saca para hablar con su hermano.

- _Seto... es muy grande. Ya has estado con muchas personas, ¿verdad?_

Seto se sorprendió con la pregunta de su hermano. Sí. Seto había estado con las más hermosas chicas y chicos del mundo. Había tenido la gente que él quería: vírgenes, expertos, dulces, pervertidos... pero lo último que se pudo imaginar es que su pequeño hermano entraría también en su lista.

- _Así es Mokuba, pero algún día tú también tendrás a mucha gente a tus pies para hacer todo lo que quieras con ellos_ - le acariciaba el cabello al decirle aquello.

- _Entonces... ¿Ahora te tengo a tí, hermano?_

_- Claro, Moki._

Mokuba sonrió y de nuevo introdujo el pene de Seto en su boca. Seto no estaba muy convencido con los inexpertos movimientos de su hermano e intentaba ayudarle moviéndose y acariciándole.

Seto recordó que esto lo hacía por el bien de su hermano, así que empujó de nuevo a su hermano y puso su miembro en la punta del ano del pequeño. Mokuba al apenas sentir esa parte del cuerpo de su hermano rozándole, se inmovilizó sujetando con fuerza las sábanas de su cama. A Seto le costó penetrar el pequeño y angosto agujero de su hermano. Era difícil. Pero fue cuidadoso, además de que ya contaba con que la saliva de Mokuba funcionaría como lubricante natural. Y al fin logró meter toda la cabeza de su miembro. A Mokuba le brotaban las lágrimas al sentir aquel gran miembro dentro de él. No se comparaba para nada al lápiz, y le daba más satisfacción que 5 cajas de lápices juntas, de eso estaba seguro.

Seto sentía dolor en su miembro. El trasero de Mokuba era tan pequeño que lo sentía muy presionado. Entonces decidió terminar lo más pronto posible con eso. Tapó la boca de su hermano y con mucha fuerza metió todo su pene dentro del pequeño, quien intentó hacer que su grito de agudo dolor se escuchara en vano. Sintió como si el pene de su hermano le hubiese llegado hasta el cuello, desgarrándolo por dentro y partiéndolo en varios fragmentos.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que Seto dejara hablar a Mokuba y que el dolor de ambos desapareciera un poco.

- _Her... mano..._ - Alcanzó a decir Mokuba con voz débil, de frente al gran cuerpo de su hermano mayor que se encontraba sobre él, viendo con cariño su rostro.

- _Ya pasó, Moki..._ - Moviendo sus caderas un poco, hablándole con ternura.

Seto empezó a meter y sacar su miembro de adentro de Mokuba, ahora sí él se sentía mejor, y su hermanito estaba sintiendo una mezcla orgásmica de dolor y placer.

Seto prefirió no correrse en su hermano. No quería que Mokuba estuviese más incómodo, a pesar de que ambos habían disfrutado esa última parte de la sesión. Así que cuidadosamente sacó su pene del culo de su hermano para acariciar todo su cuerpecito erizado después de manchar las sábanas del pequeño con su semen.

- _¿Te gustó, hermanito?_ - Le preguntó dulcemente a su Moki.

- _Her... hermano, yo..._

Mokuba se pone de rodillas frente a su hermano, que se había acostado a su lado y se echa una gran corrida, haciendo que todo su semen le cayera en el rostro a Seto.

- _¡¡Gracias por todo Seto!! ¡¡Estuvo muy bien!!_ - Le da un besito y se queda dormido.

- . . .

Seto se quedó estático en la cama de Mokuba, muy perturbado. Si había algo que nunca se había imaginado, aparte de estar en bancarrota, lo cual nunca pasaría, es que no podría levantar los párpados sin que el semen de alguien se le metiera a los ojos...

Al día siguiente...

- _Señor Kaiba, el joven de Blue Obelisk de ayer desea verlo nuevamente_ - Dijo la secretaria de Seto por el comunicador.

- _Oh, sí. Hazlo pasar_ - No hubo mayor emoción en sus palabras.

El peliazul entró a la oficina nuevamente y se sentó en uno de los amplios sillones en frete de Seto.

- _Hola, Seto_ - Sonriente, esperando su "premio"

- _Hola, Zane_ – Contrariado. Quizá preocupado.

- _Y dime, ¿hiciste lo que te dije ayer?_

_- Sí. Lo hice_ - Tan seco como siempre, aunque esta vez, hasta el peliazul notó que había algo extraño en el CEO.

- _¿Y cómo te fue?_ - Preguntó ansioso, esperando que Mokuba se hubiese hecho más fuerte para que Seto se pudiera dedicar más tiempo a él.

- _Pues, verás, Zane..._

Seto subió su pierna al escritorio y Zane gritó horrorizado e impresionado al ver a Mokuba abrazado de la pierna de Kaiba, besándola y acariciándola, aferrándose a ella como si fuera su juguete más valioso. No se apartaría de ella.

- _Aaaahhh!!_

_- No sé por qué no pensé que esto podría ocurrir..._ - Le dijo Kaiba al Kaiser.

- _¡Te quiero mucho, hermano!_ - Fueron las palabras llenas de algarabía del pequeño Mokuba, dejando a los dos mayores con una sensación extraña: Frustración.

FIN


End file.
